Destino ¿inevitable?
by alberto-M
Summary: Contado desde la perspectiva de Gen'yūmaru, nos adentráremos en la oscura base de Orochimaru, viviendo con sus ojos los horrores más importantes de su vida.


**Hola a todos mis lectores n.n Aquí tenéis otro one-shot, esta vez he intentado algo diferente a lo que antes hice.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el _"Reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo"_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

* * *

Un día más, en la Aldea de la Hierba, mi humilde hogar donde realicé misiones desde los diez años. Me levanto de la cama, desayuno tranquilamente y me pongo mi traje de Jonin, listo para realizar misiones.

Pero hoy tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Quién sabe de qué? Mantuve mis sentidos alerta en una simple misión de guardia en un punto de las afueras de la aldea, escuchando al jefe sobre la misión que ahora tenemos. Desde hace días, mucha gente desaparece por la zona, y debíamos encontrar al culpable. Mis compañeros y yo fuimos a investigar el lugar, y lo único que encontramos es... Nada. Ni sangre, ni signos de lucha, ni siquiera algún kunai que hubieran dejado en el lugar... Esto ya parecía extraño, nadie podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Un ruido de una rama romperse llama mi atención.

—Gen'yūmaru-sama, ¿ha oído eso?

—Lo he oído. Estad todos alerta.

Doy un paso hacia adelante con un kunai en la mano, y de repente oigo el silbido de un kunai y seguidamente un grito ahogado, al girarme veo como mi compañero tiene clavado un kunai en el cuello, cayendo al suelo con sangre saliendo de su herida. Al instante algo pesado cae sobre mi, una persona a juzgar por cómo se mueve. Más personas que no puedo identificar caen sobre el resto de mis compañeros.

—¡Soltad...!

OoooOoooO

Me despierto siendo arrastrado por dos personas, y con un gran dolor de cabeza en donde me golpearon. No consigo ver nada por la bolsa que me pusieron en la cabeza, salvo una tenue luz de unas velas. Pronto me quitan la bolsa de la cabeza, y puedo ver a dos ninjas con una nota musical dibujada en su bandana.

—Entra ya —uno de los hombres me tira a la celda, haciéndome tropezar al suelo.

—¿¡Qué queréis de mi!? -me giro, uno de los ninjas me golpea en el estómago haciéndome soltar aire. Caigo de rodillas al suelo.

—Quien sabe... Tal vez matarte, experimentar contigo...eso no puede saberse —dice el ninja que me ha golpeado, con una risa maléfica me cierra la puerta de la celda, y veo a los ninjas irse. Tras respirar hondo veo que mis conpañeros son por ahora las cucarachas que reinan en los rincones de la celda. Y ese maldito cadáver que está sentado en una pared.

¿Por qué me encerraron en una celda mugrienta junto al cadáver en descomposición que tengo de "compañero"? Que asco. Me acerco para al menos apartarlo de mi cama, o lo que sea ese colchón viejo, y el cadáver me grita de repente. La madre que lo parió. Ese maldito grita con una aguda voz, mientras veo un sello en su pecho que brilla intensamente. ¿Acaso me quieren asustar? Porque lo está consiguiendo.

Miro la manera de huir. No utilizo chakra porque alguien se ha asegurado de colocar un sello para evitar que lo manipule bien. Es bastante previsor, pero se me ocurrirá algo.

OoooOoooO

Pasa otro día, y oigo unos gritos en una sala cercana. ¿Qué estará ocurriendo? ¿Qué clase de horrores está experimentando Orochimaru? Cuándo me enteré que el jefe es el famoso Sanin me quise morir, no es un secreto las razones por las que Orochimaru se convirtió en un desertor, y tengo miedo de que yo sea uno de sus objetivos.

Oigo de nuevo gritar al cadáver que tengo en mi celda, algunas veces consigue hablar y me implora que lo mate entre lágrimas de sangre. Pero nunca consigo matarlo del todo, porque vuelve a gritarme aunque le rajé la garganta. Maldito cadáver inmortal. Oigo más gritos en la sala de al lado y la curiosidad es más fuerte que el miedo, y me acerco a los barrotes de la ventana para mirar.

Lo veo. Veo a Orochimaru hundir su bisturí en el cadáver de un ninja, mientras la sangre se escurre desde su cuerpo. Investiga los músculos de su cuerpo y lo que es peor, lo hace mientras el "cadáver" grita de dolor, notando cada uno de los cortes que Orochimaru le realiza. Es como el cadáver que me grita cada hora en mi celda. Veo que está atado a las camilla con un sello en las muñecas, y con diversos sellos en algunas partes de su cuerpo se multiplica el dolor en esas partes, haciéndolo imposible de resistir.

—¡Mátenme, mátenme!

—No te preocupes, mi dulce experimento. Pronto el dolor cesará... ¿O quizá no?

Le veo sonreír con malicia, sacando con sus manos los órganos del ninja. Al momento el ninja escupe sangre y ladea la cabeza, mirándome con sus ojos fríos. Sin alma.

—Tsck, otro fallo. Tendré que seguir investigando.

¿Acaso quería que alguien viviese cuando le quitasen los órganos? De ser así, es un monstruo. Jugar así con la vida de la gente es nauseabundo. Me alejo de la ventana y me siento en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas.

Temo que llegue el día en el que sea yo la persona elegida por el Sanin.

OoooOoooO

Otro día empieza... Pero la misma "música" de fondo suena.

Goteo. Grito. Goteo. Goteo. Grito. Grito. Y vuelta a empezar. Una y otra vez, a veces interrumpido con un sonido metálico. ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a pasar aquí? Que acabe todo ya... Veo que delante de mi celda hay un rostro con la boca abierta. Se enciende la luz de la sala...

Y mis ganas de gritar aumentaron.

Lo que consigo ver es claramente una pesadilla: en un rincón de la base hay decenas... No, centenas de cuerpos sangrantes, apilados de forma que formaban una pequeña montaña de dos metros de altura y tres metros de anchura. Con heridas abiertas, órganos extraídos y con indefinido tiempo desde la muerte. ¿Han sido días, semanas... Meses? Veo a la cabeza con la boca abierta que está en la cima de la montaña de cadáveres.

—¡Mátame!

Grito de miedo tras oír el grito de esa cabeza sin cuerpo. ¿¡Cómo puede estar vivo!? Entonces miro el cadáver que me grita a la oreja, y observo que el sello de mi "compañero" y el de la cabeza son idénticos. ¿Tanta es la obsesión de Orochimaru por destruir la línea entre la vida y la muerte que tiene que hacer algo así?

No quiero acabar como ellos, no. Debo hacer lo posible para escapar, para poder escapar de lo que parece ser mi destino.

OoooOoooO

Estoy empezando a temer que no vaya a salir vivo.

Tras echarme a la celda, Orochimaru cierra la puerta y me mira.

—Puede que me sirvas bien —se agacha ante mí—. En unos días empezará una batalla en Konoha, donde me aseguraré de que Hiruzen muera.

—¿Qué ganaría yo?

—Más tiempo para vivir.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —el Sanin me dice eso con interés en sus ojos. ¿Quién sabe lo que está pensando sobre mi? Pero sólo tengo una opción para vivir...

—Acepto, Orochimaru.

OoooOoooO

La batalla en Konoha ha acabado con decenas de muertos en ambos bandos, incluyendo al Hokage. Aunque dejó a Orochimaru paralizado y sin poder realizar jutsus, y a mi me atravesaron el hombro derecho. Conseguimos su objetivo en parte. Y la promesa no se cumplió: sí, me dejo vivir pero encerrarme de nuevo en la celda y sufrir los gritos de mi compañero y la cabeza es peor que morir.

Puedo oír la conversación de la celda de al lado. Al parecer Orochimaru tiene un plan para conseguir unos jutsus que le son interesantes. El Kinzon, ese Kekkei Tōta con la capacidad de manipular a tu antojo el metal, incluso pudiendo crearlo de la nada. Sobretodo quiere a ese chico, Endo. Pude enterarme de que ese chico es el mejor de su clan a pesar de su prematura edad de diez años, pero hay que acabar con todos sus aliados y demostrar si sirve. Selección natural, lo llama Orochimaru. Yo lo llamo masacre.

¿Acaso yo participaré en la matanza de ese clan, los Kikuta? No soportaría matar a gente para su diversión. ¿Y si yo no sirvo para él? ¿Y si me mata, acabando como aquellos a los que el destino mataría? Otra vez la incertidumbre inunda cada rincón de mi corazón.

Sólo queda esperar algún momento en que salga de misión y huir desesperadamente hacia cualquier lugar. Ahora he conseguido descifrar el sello, y se está haciendo más débil por el Shiki Fūjin.

Espero que Orochimaru se muera rápido para poder huir.

OoooOoooO

Otro día pasa, hoy es ese día en que un grupo llamado los cinco del Sonido buscan a Uchiha Sasuke, y esta vez veo a Kabuto acercarse a mi celda.

—¿Qué quieres Kabuto?

—Sólo vengo a proponerte un acto de bondad de Orochimaru-sama. Pelea para él.

—¿Acaso quiere ver cómo los aplasto a todos?

—Quiere ver a alguien digno de la libertad. Como ves, hoy Orochimaru-sama está de buen humor, obtendrá el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun.

La noticia de que el ganador de la pelea obtendría la libertad fue un atisbo de esperanza que me hizo sonreír, otro más que deseo que sea verdad. Por fin huiría de un destino que parecía inevitable, pero para eso tendría que matar a todo el que se me ponga por delante. Tengo que hacerlo para poder escapar.

Avanzo lentamente al centro, donde varios presos están también ahí. ¿Cincuenta, sesenta personas veo? Entonces Orochimaru aparece y nos dice de luchar a cambio de nuestra libertad. Oírlo de él es diferente a oírlo de Kabuto, por lo que en cuanto nos da la señal empezamos a matarnos a golpes.

Esa es la única condición: sin chakra. Pelear como animales, dejar nuestra humanidad de lado.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento en que agarré de la cabeza a uno de los prisioneros que querían matarme, y con fuerza lo estrellé contra una pared dejándola llena de sangre. Los prisioneros más cercanos me observan con miedo, incluso cuando les veo dan pasos hacia atrás. Que idiotas, pretendían ganarme, pero yo... Los mataré primero, yo me merezco más que nadie la libertad. Atacando sin descanso usando sólo los puños, les rompía los huesos, les arrancaba los brazos y a los que intentaban huir los perseguía lentamente mientras gritan pidiendo salir. No, si quiero salir tengo que matarlos a todos.

Tras la batalla estaba cansado, pero sin muestras de herida alguna y con todo mi cuerpo chorreando la sangre de mis víctimas. Sonrío al ver al único superviviente intentando escapar arrastrándose, y con rapidez le aplasto la cabeza acumulando chakra en mi pie. Se acabó, ahora soy libre, mi sonrisa se agranda.

—¡Eh, dijisteis que me sacaríais de aquí! Mantened vuestra promesa —durante unos segundos no oigo respuesta alguna—. ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? Abrid la puerta ya.

Oigo la puerta abrirse con un chirrido y me giro al oírla. ¿Esto no ha acabado? Me giro a ver a ese hombre de pelo negro que se acerca a mi. Muestro una sonrisa de medio lado, ese hombre se interpone en mi camino hacia la libertad va a morir.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay otro insecto volando por aquí? -sonrío de medio lado- Mejor...

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento al terminar de decir esas palabras. Sé que estoy en un Genjutsu, porque veo una enorme serpiente blanca con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Un fino hilo de saliva blanca cae desde su lengua bífida. Mi cuerpo se queda paralizado, sin poder moverme... Tras eso reconocí a ese hombre como Orochimaru.

Aprendí una cosa: no importa lo que hagas, ni si los actos que realices son buenos o malos, si acabarás en el Cielo o en el Infierno... Nadie puede escapar del destino, y el mío era ser su recipiente. Pero si tengo que morir, por lo menos salvaré a mi gente, miro al Sanin de las Serpientes con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Capturaste a mis hombres para tus experimentos. Quiero que los liberes.

—Lo haré —me responde segundos después de que esté callado. Yo también me quedo callado y bajo la mirada—. No te preocupes. Tus fuertes intenciones permanecerán en mi subconsciente. No lo perderás todo -le veo relamerse los labios- Ahora... cogeré tu cuerpo.

Ojalá esté luego en el Infierno, porque ese es el lugar que un monstruo como él merece. Ya no hay lugar para él entre los hombres.

* * *

**Como podéis ver, el protagonista es Gen'yūmaru, un personaje que Orochimaru usó en el manga para conseguir su cuerpo antes de que Sasuke se le una. Pero como no había sección para él... Bueno, me lo curré para algo así.**

**Os preguntaréis qué es el Kinzon y los Kikuta. Son un pequeño detalle del fic Almas Gemelas: Aoshio, que puse en el fic.**


End file.
